A Brother's Return
by Chaokachu
Summary: Aki's twin, Namagem, finally joins his family and begins adjusting to life in Silicone City - without the need to attack anything!


A Brother's Return, Part 1 - a Mega Man Fully Charged Story

Fully Charged ain't mine. Sorry, y'all.

No characters mentioned at any point belong to me.

Aki couldn't believe what he was hearing. His once-lost twin brother Namagem was going to finally come back and live with their family! The pre-teen bot boy was sitting in the living room with his human father and sister, Dr Light and Suna. Rush the Robot Dog was in his Unarmoured Form, sitting on Aki's lap and trying to lick his face.

"So it's really true? He's gonna come back!" Aki smiled excitedly.

"Yes, but Namagem will need time to adjust to his new life. You must remember to be kind and gentle with him, and help him learn how to live with a family." Dr Light explained quietly. His human daughter and robot son both nodded. "When Namagem contacts me, I'll go out and pick him up." the scientist finished with a small smile, happy to know that his other son was finally coming home. "Now, off to bed, you two."

"I just can't believe it. My twin's gonna come home and then we can help him live a good life with us!" Aki squealed, spinning a bit as he walked along the hall and towards the stairs. Suna smiled and looked at her synthetic little brother. It was going to be strange, with two brothers rather than one, and both being younger than her. "Bro, you need to calm down a bit. It's bedtime, remember?" Suna laughed as she followed Aki upstairs. The two siblings made their way to bed. As they went separate ways upstairs, Suna called out "And don't forget to actually change into your pyjamas, Aki! I know you keep forgetting!", making Aki scowl a bit before he yawned.

The boy bot had just changed into his favourite plain blue button-up pyjama shirt and trousers. "Mini… time for bed now." Aki mumbled sleepily as Mega Mini, his minute sidekick, leapt off his shoulder and into the tiny matchbox bed on Aki's bedside table. "You got a huge day ahead of ya, kid. Imagine that, fighting your bro for ages then find out who he is and suddenly loving him to bits." Mini smiled, before stretching out on his tiny handmade bed and sleeping.

"Heh heh, yeah…" Aki whispered into the darkness, before falling asleep, thinking only of his brother.

At a little past midnight, Dr Light's phone buzzed quietly, and he picked it up. The call was from Namagem. "Hello, son. You would like to arrange being brought here?" Dr Light asked gently.

"Yeah… but, well, not just yet. I'm kind of worried that Aki's gonna hate me for hurting him so many times." Namagem sighed sadly over the phone. If Dr Light could see his child's face, then the first reaction he would probably have would be to give him a hug.

"If anything, Namagem. Aki's been, well, I'll admit this, really depressed without you. He's been thinking only of you for the last few weeks." Dr Light replied quietly. Namagem seemed to pause for a few minutes before answering "Tomorrow afternoon, then?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, f-f-father"

The line went silent.

**The next morning…**

"Suna, I need your help with something!" Aki (still in his pyjamas) called out across the hallway from his room. He was holding onto his shiny black leather jacket, a jacket he only used once. He had plans for this beautiful piece of clothing, but needed a little bit of help from his sister.

"Yeah? What do you need help with?" Suna (dressed in her usual attire) asked, walking into her brother's untidy room. She saw the coat and looked at her brother. "What crazy plan do you have now?" she sighed in a sibling friendly 'what do you need?' way. Aki held up his jacket for a few minutes and then said "Well, I think I might want to give this to Namagem. He might like it, but I want to add a special touch to it." the boy bot smiled. Suna couldn't help but giggle a little at her brother's adorable generosity. "Of course I'll help you! What do you need me for?"

Aki placed his jacket on the back of his chair, rummaged in his drawer and pulled out some quilted yellow patches. "I want to put these on it, make it have Namagem's special colour scheme, like I have my hoodie."

"Let's get to it, then!" Suna smiled, before running to her room, picking out a needle and thread from her drawer, and heading back. They began to work on the jacket, hoping to finish it before their father got up…

**With Dr Light… **

Dr Light finished tidying the Lighthouse, and set Rush's kibble bowl out for him. He was confused, as Aki and Suna hadn't come downstairs for breakfast, and the two siblings were unusually quiet, save for a few occasional giggles. "Rush, come." he ordered, before going upstairs. Rush's ears pricked up and he bounced out of his dog bed and alongside his owner (and creator), yapping and barking happily. Dr Light knocked on his son's door, and walked in. Aki and Suna were just finishing sewing on the left shoulder patch to Aki's gift jacket. "What are you doing, kids?" Dr Light asked curiously as Rush circled his ankles.

"Dad, remember my leather jacket that I never used, cuz it wasn't my style?" Aki asked with a grin forming on his face.

"Yes? What are you talking about?" Dr Light answered, wondering what his two children were about to do. Suna tied off the thread, cut the spare off and turned around, showing off the newly refurbished jacket.

"I want to make Namagem feel welcome, so I added my very own patches that I used my pocket money on to make it look perfect for him! Like a welcoming gift!" Aki smiled, taking the jacket carefully from his sister's hands and letting his father hold it. The jacket was still shiny black, but it had high quality yellow quilted patches on the shoulders and elbows sewed on with the most careful craftsmanship. It also had a little trim covered in two rows of tiny silver studs at the bottom.

"Aki, it's wonderful! Namagem will be pleased to know that you want to make him welcome! You and Suna are amazing children, and you should know that." Dr Light smiled, handing the jacket back to Aki.

"Thank you! I want to surprise my bro with it, so can I keep a hold of it?" Aki smiled as Suna nodded cheerfully.

"Of course. Now, I have to leave so that I can pick him up. I will be back in half an hour, so you two behave please." Dr Light smiled, before turning and leaving the room, Rush bounding at his heels.

"Can you get out now?" Aki sighed, not in an unfriendly way, rather more a slightly bored way at Suna. "I need to get changed, and Mini isn't awake yet." he explained, picking up his clothes.

"Oh, sorry! Of course. I'll go prepare something for Namagem… do you think he likes pancakes?" Suna smirked. Aki grinned from ear to ear, and joked "Suna, your pancakes are so good that they would have prevented the Hard Age from happening if you'd been born then!"

Both siblings laughed and got to work.

**With Namagem… **

The unsure little boy bot, in his Standard Armour (yellow with black highlights), stood at the point where he agreed to meet with Dr Light. He kept his head down, hoping no one would look at his scarred face and run away. "Namagem!" called out an older male voice. Namagem looked up to see Dr Light walking towards him, a smile on his face, Rush zipping around him.

"Oh… hello f-f-father." Nama greeted sadly before whispering "Wow, it feels weird to call you my father." Rush leapt up at Namagem and tried to lick his face, frightening the nervous boy.

"Rush, down! We discussed this, we don't jump on Namagem!" Dr Light scolded the robot dog, who got off of Aki's twin, and seemed to whine in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry, Rush gets excited easily." Dr Light laughed a little awkwardly. Namagem couldn't help but smirk a bit. 'Maybe,' he thought 'being part of a family won't be so bad!'

And without thinking about it, he took Dr Light's hand and was lead towards the Lighthouse with him.

They reached Namagem's new home a little bit later, after talking about how he would have a great life there, and that Aki and Suna would do everything to make him comfortable. "Father… I'm a little worried. I've never had such good people to love me and take care of me… Sgt. Night was always horrible to me." Namagem admitted quietly. Dr Light smiled at his long-lost son and said "Well, you don't need to worry."

And into the house they went.

Standing at the doorway was two children - one was a human-like robot boy with spiky brown hair, honey brown eyes, a blue and white hoodie, grey jeans and a smile on his face. The other was a girl with dark skin and bob-cut hair, olive eyes and a gentle look on her face. Aki and Suna.

"Hi, Namagem. Welcome home!" Suna grinned kindly. She held out her hand, of which Namagem took, and she began guiding him round the house. Aki and Rush followed behind.

As they reached the kitchen, Namagem sniffed a little, asked "Wait… I can smell something sweet! What is it?" and smiled. His two siblings grinned, and told him to sit at the table. He did as they said, and Suna pulled a plate of pancakes, drizzled with strawberry sauce, out of a box. The pancakes were still warm, smelled amazing and had a small portion of summer fruits on top. "For you, Namagem, to make you happy." Aki grinned again, handing him a fork. Namagem squeaked joyfully, took the fork from his twin brother's hand and immediately began eating. "I've never tasted anything so good before!" he yelled enthusiastically, definitely feeling a lot different from sad child.

"Thank Suna and her holy pancake skills." Aki giggled, putting his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Thank you, Suna! These are amazing!" Namagem laughed, before doing the most unimaginable thing:

He hugged Suna.

Suna was pretty shocked when Namagem hugged her, not thinking he'd adjust so quickly, before smiling and wrapping her arms around her other little brother.

"Awww, that's cute!" Aki smiled, enjoying the moment.

Next, the three siblings went upstairs, when Aki asked to speak to Namagem privately. The two twin bots walked into Aki's room. "Bro, I've made something special for you, too. You'll need to deactivate your armour, though." Aki smiled. Namagem seemed nervous about deactivating his armour, but in a flash of black and yellow pixels, turned into his Unarmoured Form. He was wearing a grey shirt and black trousers, and looked slightly skinnier than Aki, due to being abused for so long, but still looked like him. His eyes turned brown, but the scarred eye was more pale-orange thanks to the damage.

"I want to make you happy, so I refurbished my leather jacket for you! Here!" Aki smiled, picking up the jacket. Namagem gasped quietly, and took the jacket, inspecting the colours, feeling the patches, enjoying it before slipping it over his shoulders and zipping it up. It fitted perfectly. "W-wow! This is amazing! Thanks!" Namagem smiled, before walking pridefully out of his brother's room and showing off. "Look at me! I love this jacket, it's so comfy and warm, and it's really cool!" Namagem grinned at Suna and Dr Light, who both applauded a little, smiling politely. Aki put his arm on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "We're gonna have good times, you and me!" he grinned, high-fiving his twin.

**Part Two, out soon! In the next chapter, Aki begins introducing his brother to school, clothes-shopping and other stuff. See you then! **

**-Chaokachu-**


End file.
